Cutey Patootey
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: -Traduction d'un OS de Vampire Vengence- Loki a de nouvelles lunettes. Tony le trouve mignon.


**Cutey Patootey**

by VampireVengence

Traduction de Kao

* * *

 **Su** **mmary** :

Loki a de nouvelles lunettes. Tony le trouve mignon.

* * *

 **Notes** :

En fait, hier j'ai dû aller chez l'opticien et j'ai pensé à ça. Enjoy !

* * *

En sonnant à la porte de la maison de mon petit ami ce jour là c'est sa mère qui m'a ouvert.

« Hey, Frigga ! »

Je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant qu'elle me rendit malgré le stress évident qui marquait son visage.

 _Thor et Loki se seraient-ils de nouveau battus ?_

« Bonjour Anthony, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? »

Je continuai de sourire bien qu'elle ait utilisé mon prénom en entier.

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Est-ce que Loki est là ? »

Aussi charmante que soit Frigga, je n'étais pas venu ici pour discuter avec elle et puis, lancez la conversation avec une femme et vous en aviez pour des heures.

« Oh, oui. Il est en haut, dans sa chambre. En fait, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Il a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. »

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait bien ennuyer mon petit ami. Il n'était pas du genre à être contrarié pour un rien, et quand il l'était, il ne le montrait pas facilement. C'était plutôt le genre de personne à comploter afin de préparer une vengeance ou une farce bien humiliante.

 _Si Wade Wilson s'amuse encore une fois à le charrier parce qu'il a été adopté, je suis sûr et certain que Loki ne le ratera pas._

Je traversai le couloir si familier et une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, je frappai doucement.

« Va-t-en. »

Je n'étais apparemment pas le première personne à tenter de parler avec lui.

« C'est moi. »

J'essayai, espérant être l'exception à la règle. Il y eut une longue pause.

« Va-t-en, Tony. »

Je fis la moue, bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu as besoin qu'on te remonte le moral. »

Il jura dans sa barbe avant de soupirer.

« Je vais bien, me dit-il. Mais je sais qu'il ment.

-Si tu vas bien, pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer ?

-Parce qu'elles sont hideuses et que je ne veux pas que tu les vois. »

 _Hein ?_

« Loki, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il soupira de nouveau avant que je ne l'entende traîner des pieds. Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était plus forte, preuve qu'il était juste derrière la porte.

« Promets moi que tu ne rigoleras pas. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument rien. _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!_

« Je te le promet. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement et Loki se tint dans l'encadrement… avec une nouvelle paire de lunettes. C'était une large paire de lunettes style 'nerd' ou 'hipster' que les gens portaient en général comme paire de secours, peu importe qu'elles leur aillent ou non. L'air silencieux et blasé de Loki montrait qu'il était tout sauf réjoui de les avoir. Malgré l'évidente haine qu'il leur portait, je n'allai pas être d'un grand secours puisque je trouvai qu'elle lui allait vraiment bien. Un petit sourire se fraya un chemin sur mes lèvres et ça le fit souffler de frustration.

« Tu vois ! Je suis ridicule ! »

Il retourna se jeter sur son lit et il cacha son visage avec la manche verte de sa veste. C'est à ce moment là que je me mis à rire.

«Non mais.. En fait t'es vraiment trop mignon ! »

La rougeur qui s'installa sur ses joues au lieu qu'il ne m'envoie balader me confirma qu'il commençait à me croire. Je ris doucement, pressant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Regarde toi, ma petite 'Cutey Patootey' »

Il pouffa légèrement avant de me donner un coup à l'épaule.

« Ferme-la, Stark. »

Il grogna, parlant d'une voix meurtrière et venimeuse bien qu'à présent il souriait également. Je me penchai et je picorai ses lèvre en douceur.

« Je les aime bien tes nouvelles lunettes, lui dis-je tout en souriant grandement. »

Il soupira en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'elle ne sont pas si moche finalement... »

* * *

NdT : Cutey Patootey est en fait un dérivé de 'cutie pettuti' qui veut dire 'mon beau, mon joli' mais je trouvais le surnom de base trop mignon pour être enlevé !


End file.
